Christopher Blackwell
Christopher Charles Blackwell originally Balcoin, is one of the the main characters of the universe. Christopher is one the world's first witches the others being his father Silas Balcoin and Dahlia Blackwell. He is known for many offspring, such as Adalyn, Thomas, Harrison, Carson, Grayson and Anna, and for many grandchildren, Chazarrae, Kaiaphas, Rose, Jacob, Elizabeth , Hope, Isabella and Lillian- Rose He is the younger brother to Dahlia, the world's most powerful witch, as well as the son to Silas Balcoin. Christopher is one of the most powerful ancestors of the Balcoin Bloodline, a former leader of the Blackwell Circle, a member of the Ancestors and a former matriarch of the family. He is a member of an unknown family. History |-|Early History= Christopher Blackwell was born in Norway along with his older sister Dahlia Blackwell to Silas Balcoin and an unknown mother. Christopher was his sister's right-hand until she cursed his bloodline for past actions.He is the World's Most Powerful Warlock Alive. Christopher will kill anyone who dares harm his children. In a flashback, it was revealed that his son, Malachai, killed four of his siblings and attempted to kill the youngest , Carson, to become rightful leader of the Coven. In order to prevent him from gaining power, Christopher trapped him in a 1994 Prison World. He was killed, along with the rest of the coven, when Kai killed himself after merging with his brother Harrison and becoming the new leader of the coven. Christopher is a member of the Norwegian Family of Powerful Witches along with his older sister Dahlia, and the rest of his family. Christopher is considered "The World's Most Powerful Warlock" along with his youngest son Carson. Christopher was recently the Ancestral King. He was assumed the one who planned his youngest granddaughter's sacrifice, but he has claimed he had "No Clue". |-|Witch= Christopher is a very powerful witch. He knows every curse,spell,ritual,and herb. Christopher is described intelligent.Christopher never really uses his magic unless it is necessary. As he was a witch, Christopher fell in love with a witch named Esther. He and Esther had a baby girl whom they named Adalyn.Adalyn takes her father and mother's magical gene. Adalyn is a very powerful witch til this day. Christopher is one of the most powerful warlocks of the Balcoin Bloodline. Christopher was believed to be the only witch known to have enchanted protection spells upon jewelry that enables its human wearer to return to life after being killed by a supernatural creature. Christopher had also proved himself powerful enough to enchant multiple devices that could help the townspeople to rid the city of demons and monsters. While one of his enchantments included a compass with the ability to detect vampires, another invention had the power to incapacitate every vampire and werewolf within a five block radius. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Kai claims it had taken him years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for himself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. |-| Immortal= As Christopher became a father, he began to slowly intake what it truly meant to be a "Witch". After his youngest son's supposed death, he turned his children into the worlds first vampire's. He took his two sons Kai and Carson after they were turned into vampire's and reversed the spell and made them immortal along with himself. He hid their secret and made Esther think they were still vampires. Chris's true intention was to make all of his children immortal. |-|Present Day= Christopher is considered one of the world's most powerful immortal's alive. He is very concerned about his granddaughter's future. He told his son, that he doesn't want her to be turned into a vampire. Chris and Carson agreed to keep the vampire species a secret. Personality It had been suggested by Dahlia/Christopher himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. In present day Christopher is very serious and protective of his loved ones, although he does have soft-spot for his granddaughter. Sometimes he can be very sarcastic, and he takes magic very seriously. He became very dark when Dahlia took his daughter for him in payment. Based on Adalyn's words, he seems to share some traits of personality with his son Kai, and Christopher himself even claimed that he and Kai shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. He had also shown similarities with another one of his sons, Carson, as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each have very different perspectives on how that power should be used. Physical Appearance Christopher is very handsome. He stands at 6'0 and his hair is a type of blonde that is almost white. He too has a very devilish smile. In the present day, he has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Weakness Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Eva Sinclair, it would require power equivalent to Christopher (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Elizabeth Blackwell Christopher and Elizabeth Elizabeth is Christopher's grandchild. Christopher loves her dearly and claims that he does right by her and only her. Christopher is committed to protecting her like her father and uncle. He has a very good relationship with her. Christopher would destroy those who would ever harm her. Adalyn Blackwell Christopher loves his daughter dearly. It was clear that Christopher's heart broke when his sister took her from him. Christopher was very anxious for the day he would get his daughter back from captivity. Anna Blackwell Christopher loves his youngest child very dearly. Christopher claimed that he wanted nothing to do with her. After Realizing that Esther had been on his sister's side, he decided to keep her and nurture her. He vowed to himself that he would only love and protect her. Other Relationships * Niklaus and Chris * Kai and Chris * Harrison and Chris * Carson and Chris * Chaz and Chris * Jacob and Chris * Hope and Chris * Isabella and Chris * Rose and Chris * Christopher and Dahlia Name * The name Chris is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Chris is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. Quotes ---- See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks Category:Male Characters